Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device and method of massaging, and more particularly to a device and method that person may use to massage their muscles.
Discussion of the Background
Massage is typically performed by applying pressure to the body of a patient, either manually or using a massage tool. Massage tools typically include some manner of surface or feature that is designed to contact the patient's body for the purpose of manipulating the patient's muscle tissue or connective tissue.
It is common for people to massage their own arms or legs to release tension in the muscles. When massaging one's own body, however, such as by applying pressure to one's own soft tissue, it is difficult to apply pressure to a trigger point (i.e. a muscle knot) without tensing the muscles.
A vast array of massage tools have been used in the past. Many previously-used tools are awkward to hold and thus difficult to use. In addition, such tools do not resolve the problem of the user tensing their own muscles to use the tools, and thus they are not as effective as they might be.
There is a need for a massage tool that is easy to manipulate, comfortable to hold, and which is versatile. There is also a need for a massage tool that a user may use to apply forces more selectively to specific parts of the body by pinpointing pressure and massage target areas with a minimal amount of effort by the user.